Lord Rory Blackhammer II
Rory Jr. is the son of Rory Blackhammer and Mrs. Blackhammer and brother of Emma Blackhammer. They took shelter in Winterly Rock with FMB. After the Battle of Winterly Rock Rory and the members of the Blackhammer Keep Watch, outflanked the invading Army of Pork allowing leaders of Winterly Rock to escape. He is now living in a camp with FMB and Winterly Rock remnants. Meet the Blackhammers Rory Blackhammer, his wife and two kids, came from Fanton to Winterly Rock for a job opportunity as a blacksmith and hopeful shelter at FMB's castle. Rory Jr. Has always been a curious boy even sometimes asking FMB for various tasks. First Kidnapping Rory Jr. was first kidnapped by Edd2012 along with various other characters and brought to Edd's Nether Temple. Rory Blackhammer Sr. Noticed this and informed FunkMasterBlast of the incident and they decided to go to the Nether once he also discovered Ricochet was also kidnapped. The Rescue Rory Blackhammer and FunkMasterBlast went through a Nether Portal to Edd's Nether fortress where they suspected Ricochet and Rory Junior were being held. After passing through the Nether Portal and arriving at the Nether Fortress, they find a Nether Speeder being guarded by three Pork Guards and decided to use it to bypass the massive Army under General Black Pudding that was guarding the front entrance. Once the duo sneak around the back, they engage the pork soldiers inside and kill General Black Pudding then rescue all the captives including Rory Jr. and Ricochet. They managed to escape through the front entrance killing all the Pork Soldiers in the process. Second Kidnapping Rory Jr. was kidnapped once again but by FnD. The duo wanted to make a name for themselves and by doing so they kidnapped him by D 2the avid putting him in a bag then returning him to Elysium where Finbarhawkes kept him in a cage until David made Elysium's tower kid friendly. But in a sudden change of events, David went to check on their progress in the drug industry and found one of the drug assistants sobbing and begging for forgiveness. The persistent David searching for answers investigated and found a room previously undiscovered just to find a makeshift torture rooms with various rooms for methods of torture. David and Finbar soon found Rory strapped to an iron bed with blood and bruises covering his body. David took a sample of the blood and brought it to the microscope to search for clues in who tortured Rory and found that Finbar's blood was in the sample too. immediately Finbar was put on trial in what came known as Finbar's Trial while concurrently FMB was staging a massive rescue operation to Elysium to rescue Rory Jr. This ultimately caused the split of FnD and made it to where David had to undertake the care of Rory until he is well to travel once more while the approaching forces from Winterly Rock cancelled the operation due to what appeared to be a riot with things destroyed and on fire but instead was part of how Finbar made his escape. Rory returns David finds Rory Jr. well enough to return to Winterly Rock and sends one of the pirates of David's Royal Trading Empire, Jean, to escort him back in the hands of FMB. Days later they arrive but Jean is restrained and Rory Jr. is brought back to the House of the Blackhammer's. Rory Jr. was reluctant at first to explain what happened to him but in a later visit by FMB to Elysium, it was revealed that Finbar was the torturer. The Battle of Marston Klemp With the advancing forces from Edd's Army of Pork, FunkMasterBlast tasked Rory Jr. to stay with High Technician Meccanus and if the battle is lost, to inform Winterly Rock of the news and any details. As the battle progressed and with the plan to blow the bridge underway, the redstone wiring sending a signal to the explosives malfunctioned causing Rory Jr.'s father, Rory Blackhammer, to go under the bridge and detonate the bridge manually. The Pig Army and Rory Blackhammer plummeted to the valley below. Ricochet brought Rory Jr. to the now mortally wounded Rory Blackhammer to say his final words to his son. They soon went back to the camp with their dead and Rory Jr. stayed at his deceased father's side for the remainder of the episode. Lordship Rory Blackhammer Jr, having since been given lands of his own to watch over, as a tribute and reward for his fathers service, making Rory Jr now a Lord in his own right, which further solidifies the kingship of Rob since he now has official Lords which govern lands for the kingdom. Sleeper Agent Unknown to everyone (including Rory Jr. himself) when Finbar had been torturing Rory he had been secretly implanting a code into the child's brain so that he would work as a sleeper agent. If Finbar ever said a secret codeword it would activate the code in Rory's brain and he would seek out Finbar for orders. Using this Finbar could send Rory into Winterly Rock without FMB suspecting anything and have him sabotage the castle. Finbar plans to open an "orphanage" to create more sleeper agents from. Castle at Marston Klemp FunkMasterBlast, during a council meeting, asked for anyone to set up a outpost at Marston Klemp to avoid any further aggression from Edd2012's Army of Pork. Lord Rory Blackhammer willingly accepted the task and took a detachment of Blackahmmer Keep guards and some dwarf construction workers to construct a fortification there. After weeks of being there, FunkMasterBlast and Ricochet decided to meet with Rory to see progress of the task at hand. They arrived extremely impressed by the progress of the now dubbed "Hammer of the Pass" it included three fortification levels to fire upon enemies at 360 degree angles. Sleeping quarters for the guards and dwarf construction crew, dining quarters, and other required living needs. The structure remains as part of the Blackhammer Keep blessed by FunkMasterBlast and his approval. Battle of Winterly Rock and Aftermath During the Battle of Winterly Rock, Edd invaded Winterly Rock with a massive Porkish Army. Noticing that The Rock was being attacked , Rory II gathered his Watch from the Blackhammer Keep and organized them behind the main line allowing just enough time for the leaders of Winterly Rock to escape. He and other remnants now live in a camp at Marston Klemp. Category:Characters Category:NPC characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4